hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily McQueen
}} Lily McQueen (née Drinkwell) was the daughter of Babs Drinkwell, the wife of Prince McQueen and the deceased girlfriend of Romeo Quinn. Biography Arrival Lily arrived in the village in January 2017, following the death of her mother, Babs. Lily's step-uncle, Tony Hutchinson told Lily's aunt, Diane, that Lily couldn't stay - unaware that Lily had overheard him and stormed out. Tony later found Lily and apologised, allowing her to stay with them. At school, Prince McQueen fell for Lily, and tried to impress her by pulling a prank on their teacher, Neeta Kaur, when Neeta upset Lily by mentioning her mother. Death In April 2019, Lily was admitted to a Mental Health Hospital after her mental state became worse, due to her self-harming and the fact that she was having a breakdown. Whilst Lily was in the hospital, she started to feel unwell and the consultants ran some tests. The following day, Romeo Quinn came to see Lily and told her that he had to go on the run because he was wanted for Mac Nightingale's murder. Lily decided to check herself out of the Mental Health Hospital to go on the run with Romeo, the 2 left the hospital and headed for Chester North Train Station. Later on, Lily started to become worse and she was adamant to Romeo that she had caught the flu in the hospital and it was nothing too serious. Lily's aunt, Diane Hutchinson received a phone call to say that Lily had gone on the run with Romeo. At the station, Lily discovered that Romeo stole more than £100 from The Dog and she and Romeo had an argument. In Hollyoaks, Farrah Maalik paid a visit to Diane's house and told her that one of Lily's wounds had got infected and was reaching her organs, causing Sepsis. Diane became extremely concerned for Lily and tried to work out where Lily might have gone, but it was Peri Lomax & Yasmine Maalik who told Diane where Lily was and that she was going on the run with Romeo. At the train station, Lily & Romeo were still arguing until Lily decided that she would stay in Hollyoaks and the 2 said goodbye and Romeo headed for the train platform. Lily started to feel really unwell and headed for the toilets, whilst in there, she started to feel out of breath and collapsed. Diane got to the station and found Romeo, and Romeo told her that she headed for the toilets 5 minutes ago. When they reached the toilets, a woman was in distress and said: "There's a girl in there, she's collapsed!" When they found Lily, Prince McQueen tried to do CPR on her but, it was too late, Lily had died and Diane & Prince started to breakdown. Background information *Lily's details, including name, family and personality, were revealed during a #HollyGoss in December 2016. Intro *2017: Lily swings around the village with an umbrella. *2017-2019: Lily appears in a rowboat under white lights. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Drinkwell family *McQueen family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2017 debuts Category:2019 departures Category:2000 births Category:2018 marriages Category:2019 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Drinkwell family Category:McQueen family Category:Students Category:Florists Category:Residents of 4 Oakdale Drive Category:Residents of 5 Oakdale Drive, Flat 2 Category:Past characters